


Celestial Equator

by MaxRev



Series: Writeober [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Two people looking at the same star, unknowing.





	Celestial Equator

**Author's Note:**

> From[ this](http://commandcrshepard.tumblr.com/post/165944986393/some-space-and-mass-effect-themed-prompts-for) prompt list on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 3

The sun was just slipping over the horizon, the sky lit up in hues of blue fading into purple in the dusk. A string of mason jar lights swayed in the light breeze, hanging in and out among the branches of a few trees in the orchard. Those as well as the lighted lanterns placed on a couple of small tables cast a whimsical golden glow in a wide circle. The blooms on the trees added that perfect springtime smell to the air.

Looking around at all the effort his mom had put into making this birthday special, alternately embarrassed him and made him smile. It was much too big of a deal for a simple day and yet, he knew how much she enjoyed it. The smile slipped as he remembered why the celebration was so many months late and also what that meant for the future.

Right around his 16th birthday, he’d had the L2 implant placed. The recovery wasn’t as smooth as they’d all hoped and it had taken him time to recover as well as learn to control his biotics with the implant in place. The last thing he’d wanted was to blow out the candles on a cake and have the whole party erupt in biotic chaos. Thankfully, his parents had been understanding.

This, of course, would also be his last birthday celebration before going off to BaAT. Saying he was reluctant to go to the training camp was a mild understatement. He would have preferred to just have some time alone to process it all but this made his mom so happy, he simply didn’t have the heart to refuse her.

“Thank you, Kaidan.” A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders in a loving embrace.

Turning to his dad, one eyebrow rose up in question. “For what, dad?”

“Letting your mom do this. Son, I know you’d rather go off on your own and have time to think about things but…well…I’m just glad you’re letting her do this, that you understand how much it means to her.”

His dad knew him so well. “Sure thing.”

They smiled at each other before his dad walked over to help his mom make everything perfect. Kaidan looked up, watching as the north star became visible, winking brilliantly in the darkening sky. Staring at it, he made a wish.

 

* * *

 

Huddled in a doorway of a deeply shadowed alley, John shivered, wrapping his tattered leather jacket more tightly around him. Fingers like ice with the cold, wet rain, he fumbled with trying to light a match for the third time. The slight wind that whispered past him, kept blowing them out. A cigarette was held loosely between his lips and he badly wanted a smoke.

The only thing good about the rain was that it washed away the smell that lingered in this part of town. Living on the streets sucked at the best of times and today had certainly not been the best. Maybe in another life it could have been. Except, he didn’t have another life and as per usual, he might as well just suck it up and stop complaining.

Finch had taken him out for a couple beers but once those were gone, he taken off with a girl on each arm to whatever hole he lived in at the moment. He wasn’t sure Finch actually qualified as a friend but a couple of beers on his birthday was better than nothing he supposed.

Slowly, the rain tapered off as the wind that had whistled down the alleyway died down. While it was several degrees cooler than when the depressing weather had started, it was at least somewhat more bearable. He wasn’t a drowned rat at the moment. Take the good moments where you could.

Dropping the cigarette butt on the pavement and grinding it under his heel, John jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung, swinging himself up onto the ladder of fire escape. Climbing quietly and quickly up the stairs, he made his way to to top of the building.

Once a year, he made his way up to the top of a building to stare out at the lights coming from the windows of apartments as far as the eye could see. Warm amber lights glowed all around him as thoughts chased each other inside his head. Were families inside enjoying the warmth? Did children live in those apartments and were they happy and safe eating home cooked meals, was there laughter and love? Or were they just as dark inside as he was using a facade to hide the pain?

He supposed he’d never know. Still, he preferred to think that those who lived inside those apartments were happy and safe. To think otherwise was to lose all hope. The other kids in the Ten Street Reds laughed at him for it, said he was still young enough to have some left. That eventually even that would be gone.

Wrapping his arms around his legs as he drew them up tight to his body, he laid his head down on his knees and looked up. The real reason he came up here was high above him, the north star, a brilliant light shining against the darkness. This year, he did something unexpected, something even he couldn’t explain to himself. Staring at the star, he made a wish.

 


End file.
